echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
New and Returning Soulkeeper's Blessing
A special type of consumable given to players to assist with leveling, Gold and Hero Badge acquisition. New Soulkeepers As part of the permanent Leveling Event that was implemented on the 23 November 2016 patch, after saving Mnemos from the Goblins, you can talk to Mayor Chip and complete the quest "Captain, My Captain" to get special rewards that will help you start your EoS journey. Along with a Swift Growth Jewel Pack, you will also receive the New Soulkeeper's Blessing - 30 Days which grants ATK/DEF +3%, EXP and Gold gained +100% and Hero Badges gained +30%. Returning Soulkeepers Not only new, but also old Soulkeepers can obtain a version of this item for a shorter period. When you log into the game after a 30 day inactivity period, a pop-up window will appear in the center of your screen. You will be asked you if you wish to receive a welcome back present on this character. Upon accepting you will receive a Returning Soulkeeper's '''bundle. Declining will not forfeit the rewards. You will be asked again, every time you login with one of your characters, until you finally accept the offer. '''Unlike New Soulkeeper's Blessing which is deleted after 30 days if you don't use it, the timer of Returning Soulkeeper's Blessing will only start counting once you use the item and obtain the buffs. It will stay in your inventory until you use or destroy it. You may use it immediately or keep for later use, when you wish and as you see fit. This bundle contains the following items: * Returning Soulkeeper's Blessing - 15 Days * Premium Buff Ticket - 15 Days * +5 Vivid Jewel Pack x2 * Returning Soulkeeper's School Uniform Set - 15 Days * Appraiser's Pouch x 5 * Dungeon Ticket x 10 * Server Loudspeaker x 10 * Safeguard It's not just about you! Not only you but also friends can benefit from these wonderful buffs! Using New or Returning Soulkeeper's Blessings will immediately trigger a second buff that will stay active for the duration of your Blessing. Both you and all your online guild members will get New & Returning Soulkeeper's Boost, an extra Guild Buff which grants +10% Gold and +5% Hero Badges. This can stack up to 5 times. More than 5 new or returning players online will not trigger a higher level of the buff. The cap is Lv 5 New & Returning Soulkeeper's Boost > Gold 50% + Hero Badges 25%. It will activate every time you come online and deactivate when you go offline. Example Buffs: The boost will count towards your total added bonuses but will not affect your personal Blessing. Eg. you can get a Lv3 New & Returning Soulkeeper's boost but you cannot get a Lv3 New or Returning Soulkeeper Blessing. These 2 may depend on each other but they work separately. Notes * New Soulkeeper's Blessing and Returning Soulkeeper's Blessing do not stack with Levina's Blessing or with certain variations of EoS Chicken Noodle Soup and Chocolate Hearts, which give the exact same type of bonus. * Boosts may stack among different Guild Members (see above) but Blessings on a single individual themselves do not. You cannot have 2 of these blessings on the same character at the same time. Therefore, New Soulkeeper's Blessing does not stack with Returning Soulkeeper's Blessing. Only 1 of these Blessings can be active per character at a time. * These blessings produce an unusual yet cool visual effect. 3 light orbs of ever-changing colors, sizes and velocity orbit around the player. * Includes time spent offline. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Items